


Disowned

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Flirting with Danger [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bobby x daughter!Devon, John x Devon
Series: Flirting with Danger [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Disowned

_“ **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON**?!” Bobby’s voice boomed through the hall, breaking the couple from their trance. “Are you fucking **KIDDING** me, John?” He growled, his chest heaving with anger.  
  
John pulled out of her, blocking her from view as she pulled up her jeans, him doing the same. “Bobby…” He said, turning.  
  
Bobby didn’t want to hear it, simply decking the other man. _

* * *

Devon rushed to John’s side, worried. Her eyes shot to Bobby just to see him storm off. The two of them knew that he’d be angry, but she had a feeling that they had just scratched the surface. “You okay?” She asked, making him look at you.

John nodded. “I’m okay, sweetheart. Sorry about your birthday.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Devon gave him a sad smile. “Come on. I’m sure that the boys are wondering where we are.”

Their fingers laced together, moving back through the bar. Sam and Dean were sitting there, looking all sorts of uncomfortable. Bobby was sitting at the table, downing a shot. His jaw was tight as he glared the at the two of them. “I ain’t gonna miss your birthday.” He sighed. “I ain’t stayin’ much longer, though.”

She sighed and nodded. “You don’t have to stay.” Devon looked at him.

John shook his head. “No. I’ll go.” She looked at him, hurt. “I’ll see you back at his place, sweetheart. Enjoy your night out with your dad and the boys.” He smiled at her. “I’ll take you out to dinner to make up for this.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.” He leaned forward to kiss her gently, smiling against her lips. “Be good.” John teased her, making her playfully roll her eyes.

* * *

The rest of the night was somewhat strained, but no one mentioned John. It was this lingering cloud that was eating at the good mood in the air. None of them could fully relax. The boys were looking between Devon and Bobby, just waiting for one of them to blow up. Both had tempers, and both had a fair amount of alcohol in their system.

Devon licked her lips and took her last shot before slipping off of her chair. “I’m gonna get a cab.” She sighed. “I’ll see you guys back at the house.”

* * *

The next morning, breakfast was completely silent. Devon picked at her food while Bobby shot daggers at John. The boys felt like kids at some awkward family gathering between fighting parents. They just wanted to be gone. “Can’t land a woman his own age.” Bobby grumbled. “Gotta start goin’ for girl’s the boys’ age.” He ground out, shaking his head. It was clear he was talking more to himself than anything, but everyone was staring.

John sat up straight, putting his fork down. “Got something to say, Singer?” He asked, his voice low, jaw set.

Bobby looked up. “No. Just how it’s sad how you’re goin’ after a girl who should be with someone like Sam. Hell, even Dean would be better than someone old enough to be her damn father!” He shot back.

Devon stared at him. Swallowing, she sighed and shook her head. “Come on, John.” She got up, patting his shoulder. Her eyes were on Bobby when she spoke again. “There’s no reason for this. We’re leaving.”

“What? You speakin’ for him now?” Bobby narrowed his eyes at her.

“No. I’m speaking for us. And WE are leaving.” John had gotten up, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair. “Bye, guys.” She glanced at Sam and Dean.

Neither Bobby nor Devon made an effort to contact the other for almost a year. Finally, she cracked. Grabbing her cell phone, she sent him a text.

_St. Thompson’s, North Carolina. Room 404._

Hitting send, she sighed. Glancing to the chair to her right, she smiled softly. John was asleep, slouched in the chair. Her phone vibrated in her hand, making her nervous.

_Devon? Why are you in the hospital? You okay? What happened?  
_

* * *

Bobby hadn’t been expecting to hear from her, let alone a text that she was in the hospital. So, of course he panicked, guilt bubbled up inside him that he hadn’t contacted her, or asked the boys about her wellbeing. It was close to lunchtime, and he was debating if he should drive there to see her. His phone was sitting on the table in front of him, his eyes staring at it. When it finally went off, he snatched it up. Opening the text, his eyes moved over the words.

_I’m fine, so is John._

He furrowed his brows. That told him nothing except that Devon was still with John, which did nothing for his anger towards the hunter. Then a picture with text came through.

_Charlotte Marie Winchester. 6 pounds 13 ounces. Born 3 this morning._

* * *

Devon’s heart was pounding. She hadn’t seen, or spoken to him in almost a year. How would he react? How would he deal with this? Her head was back, eyes closed when her phone went off. It took her a moment before she looked at the text. Her heart dropped, tears slipping down her cheeks.

_If you insist on endangering yourself, and now your child- I want no part of it. Don’t contact me again while you’re with John._


End file.
